Alone Again
by Shika-kun3
Summary: Her life was dramatic and full of hate! What happens when it all changes when she's kiddnapped by a couple of akatsukis? sorry no cursing  . '
1. Chapter 1

Alone Again

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters no matter how much I'd like to.

Zoey's Pov

I'm Zoey Ryan, not much to tell about me but I guess I'll just tell you my appearance since I guess you'll figure out my personality throughout the story. Well I have brown hair with blue highlights down to the middle of my back, and blue eyes. I know it's rare to see someone with blue eyes and brown hair but I'm a natural blond so yea. Also I'm extremely pale, and I'm average height for a 16 year old I guess.

So what am I doing? Angrily throwing dishes in cabinets that's what I'm doing! Why am I so angry you ask? Well, because my "trustworthy" friend Kris (sorry for you all whose name is Kris who'd never do this)

Told my crush I liked him. Then she asked him out. I swear next time I see her I'm going to kick her in the shin and tell her to go to-

Wait a minute where'd the light go? It was there a minute ago! I walked down to the closet and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. I then headed downstairs toward the garage. I opened the door to the garage. I then realized that I didn't know how to fix it. I then just decided to take a walk hoping that the power would come back on while I was out there.

So I slipped on my converse and went outside. I guess I wasn't thinking well because when I got outside I saw it was darker out here then it was in my house. I just shrugged it off and started walking around the block. It felt like a dream or something though, because I had this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. I didn't quite know what it was though.

I stopped under a tree to sit on a medium sized rock I used to play on as a kid. It was silent. I watched a few lightning bugs fly around as some landed on my hands and feet just to take off again. I looked at one then cupped my hands around it. I guess I got distracted watching it crawl around on my arm, because then everything went black and I saw NOTHING!

Okay that was my first chapter so I know it was kind of boring but I promise the others will be better!

~Shika-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Alone Again Chapter 2

Strange Roommates

Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto no matter how hard I try.

* * *

><p>Zoey's P.O.V<p>

My head hurt like it was ran over by a freight train (spelling). I started to open my eyes everything was fuzzy and too hard to see, as result I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. I looked around hopping to get a good look of my surroundings. As a new result I had absolutely no flipping idea where I was.

The room had little light from a small table lamp in the corner of the room. There where concrete floors that didn't look to comfortable and light blue wallpaper on the walls that had several rips in it. I was on a bed, was it comfortable? No. It felt like I was sleeping on a tree and to me that is the suckiest way to sleep.

The room was small hen I say small I'm talking 7x6ft small. I was brought out of my train of thought when someone opened the door. I didn't know what to expect, I guess I was scared though because I looked down at my hand and it was shaking. I looked up to see a beautiful woman with blue purple hair and breathtaking brown eyes. She also had a piercing on her chin and was wearing a long black robe or cloak with white and red clouds.

There was also a man who she fallowed with bright orange hair and a black headband and like a million piercings on his face and pretty swirly eyes. He had an identical cloak to the female. I noticed a dark aura from him. "Finally awake are you?" The lady asked sweetly. "Physically, yes." I replied. "Well, you better be awake mentally too, because we have some news we need to share. You are going to live here and join our organization weather you like it or not." The man said.

I frowned and thought for a second. An organization, and a home? I guess it's an evil one if they kidnapped me though. This is going to be hard if they're all scary and bad. What the helicopter am I talking about I am a rebel for fudges sake! I rob banks and kill, all though only when necessary.

I looked up at the man and nodded to demand. "Anyways I'm Konan and this is Pein. I look forward to having another girl in the akatsuki. "The woman said excitedly. She then signaled me to fallow her and of course I did. I was confused I didn't even know if these people knew my name. I didn't even know where this place was!

* * *

><p>I thought this one was good but I doubt anyone is going to read it so, anyhow~<p>

_~Shika-Kun3_


End file.
